Wilted Smiles
by Benny Drowned
Summary: Harry Potter was never satisfied after the war, what happens when he moves to a small town named forks? Jake/Harry Luna/Draco
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter was not satisfied after the war. He had a deep hole in his soul that he felt could never be mended. What was his purpose now? His relationship with Ginny failed after he caught her cheating with another man on their anniversary. How could he possibly live with himself knowing that he was a murderer but everyone looked up to him for it? It didn't make sense. How could they not see that he didn't want to be praised? He felt filthy. Bile rose up in his throat as he remembered the desperate wails of the death eaters as they killed them without mercy. Were they no better than the people that followed the dark lord? These questions ran through his head as he got ready for the next day. Harry Potter was after all a very important man and he had many errands that he had to do. He had people he needed to meet, places he needed to be. He couldn't spend all day pondering over this. Yet, these pestering thoughts bothered him all day. Was he really nothing more than a murderer? No, it couldn't be. He killed the dark lord and saved many people. But that's just it. The dark lord could have been defeated in a different manner, couldn't he have? Did he really have to kill him? And the question that bothered him the most involved his 'savior'. If Dumbledore knew how terrible his aunt was, why did he send him to live there of all places? Surely he could have lived in a much safer environment. He could have died of hypothermia in the state that he was left in on that porch. And what would have become of him if the Dursley's decided not to take him in and instead sent him off to an orphanage. These questions would plague him until he finally decided that he had enough of London and moved to Washington in a little town called Forks. It was a very strange name for a town but it was quiet either way, and what Harry wanted most was a peaceful and quiet life. Fate, however, had much different plans for her favorite little boy.


	2. Meeting our new home

"Are you sure we're at the right place Drake?" a nervous Harry asked for the millionth time. "Yes I'm sure you idiot!" Draco shot back. Luna placed her hand on her husband's shoulder lovingly. "He is only anxious, dear" she smiled wistfully at him as they pulled into a beautiful driveway. See, even though people may think that Draco and Harry were enemies they were actually best friends. Harry was closer to Draco than he was to Ron and Hermione. Mostly because Draco always told him the truth, even if it hurt his ego. Harry quickly looked out of the window to see the astonishing house. It was humongous with a welcoming air about it. The walls were crawling with rose vines and the walkway had marble skipping steps all the way to the rosewood door. The walls were a cream color and there was a huge window on the top floor where if you look inside it you would find a small room that would later be filled with plants and art supplies. Harry opened the door and slowly walked towards the house. "Beautiful" he whispered under his breath. "Hello there, you must be our new neighbors. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" a tall handsome man with blonde, combed back hair greeted us with a warm smile.


	3. Carlisle's thoughts

*Yes! Finally updating! I'm so mean to y'all L

*Carlisle pov.*

We've known for a few weeks now that an family was moving into the house across from us and Rosalie has gotten moody over the fact that we have to hide our abilities while we are at home as well. I'm very interested in our new neighbors. From what I have read, they are a very rich, noble family. They are a combination of the Potter-Black heir, the Malfoy heir, and the Lovegood heir. That is a odd combination. Apparently, the Lovegood heir married the Malfoy heir and adopted the Potter-Black heir as their brother. With all of those noble families combined, they must be a very rich family. Not like we aren't very far away. The several years that we have been in existence brought many riches to us. Mostly because we were bored. I saw a car pull into the driveway of the beautiful but empty house and smiled. "Esme, they're finally here" I heard my wife squeal and chuckled soundlessly. We speed over to their house and greet them. The one with black hair walked up to me and offered his hand. "Harry James Potter-Black, pleasure to meet you" he greeted with a pleasant smile on his face. The model-like blonde woman laughed airily. "My name is Luna Malfoy" she beamed at me. "I am Draco Malfoy" the blonde haired male said loftily. "Draaake, don't be rude to the first people we meet!" Harry whined. Yes, a very odd trio.


End file.
